Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Star, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Emerald, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165.
Compared to Star, the maturity of the present cultivar, ‘BB07-210FL-18’, is earlier by 5-7 days; new canes are green color compared to yellowish for Star; and, ‘BB07-210FL-18’ has a larger berry with rounder shape, more consistent sizing throughout the harvest season, and a slightly sweeter tasting berry.
Compared to Emerald, the maturity of ‘BB07-210FL-18’ is earlier by 10 days; the bush shape is more upright with a less brushy habit; and the berry has a lighter blue colored, more rounded shape. Also, the harvest season is more concentrated than Emerald.
The present cultivar, ‘BB07-210FL-18’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties such as one or more of an early maturity and more easily harvested blueberry.